


Shooting Stars

by mcphone



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>献给阿鸢！你点的黑帮老大Steve和军火商Tony AU~暂定小中篇，更新可能会比较慢，走向未定(这胡乱开坑的节奏…)。如果有更多的背景设定警告我会一边更一边加入简介的。无论如何，希望你喜欢~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

金发。  
不完全是他的口味。  
但是，管他呢！  
这就是Tony Stark此时此刻脑子里唯一能想的事情。把他按在墙上的男人叫做Grant，有着世界上最具侵略性的舌头和最无趣的搭腔方式。说真的，在酒吧里用“我肯定在哪里见过你”作为开场白的男人统统应该被扔进监狱——那种有着白色单人床和干净饮食的监狱——让他们每日每夜哭着反省自己糟糕透顶的创意，直到能找到一句像样的搭讪句子才会被获准释放。  
“我肯定在哪里见过你。”Grant当时这样说，端着一杯酒靠在Tony旁边的吧台上。  
这是一间名叫‘Paris’的老旧酒吧，灯光昏暗音乐过时，但是酒保能调城里最棒的马丁尼。  
“那句话比你还要老了，哥们儿。”Tony斜着眼睛，打了个嗝。  
“我很怀疑这一点。”  
“尽管怀疑好了，这是个自由国度。”  
“Grant，退役士兵.”  
“Tony，现任混蛋.”  
“很高兴认识你，Tony.”  
“God，显然我还不够醉，你的对白让我头痛。”Tony举起杯子一饮而尽。  
“这是你今晚的第四杯了。”Grant皱起眉头。  
“你到底打不打算请我喝第五杯，跟踪狂先生？”  
Grant举手朝酒保示意。  
他的手掌很大，Tony忍不住晕乎乎地想，你知道俗话是怎么说的，大手掌——大手掌。  
一杯新的马丁尼被摆在了Tony面前。Grant拿过一小块方巾放在杯子下面充当杯垫。  
“谢谢，先生，”Tony举起杯子和他的碰了一下，“祝你健康。”  
“告诉我，Tony，”Grant凑近他，“是什么让你如此失望，以至于你需要用酒精把自己弄死？”  
“这是个好问题！答案的话——”Tony用手指轻轻敲打着吧台，“因为我还活着？”  
“这不算是个答案。”  
“因为我的上司是个蠢货？”  
“还有其他类型的上司吗？”  
“因为我讨厌我的工作？”  
“每个人都讨厌自己的工作。”  
“可是我的工作是充满危险的，一不小心就会送了小命的那种！”  
“那么，很高兴今晚认识了你。”Grant弯起了嘴角，“在你把小命弄丢之前。”  
“你会开玩笑。”Tony故作惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“显然‘我超无聊’先生也会开玩笑！”  
“显然你喝得够多了。”Grant说，把Tony的杯子抢走了。  
“嘿，你不能这么做！”  
“咬我啊。”  
“告诉我，Grey——”  
“Grant.”  
“随便了——告诉我，Grant，”Tony学着他的腔调说，“你到底有什么毛病，以至于你会被试图用酒精把自己弄死的傻瓜吸引？”  
Grant的眉头又皱起来了。  
“我在等答案，先生？”  
“你的眼睛。”思考了一会儿后，Grant回答。  
“抱歉？”  
“和你的胡子，”Grant清了清嗓子，“你的胡子也没坏处。”  
“这是我今年听过最腻人的话了。”  
“还有你的嘴唇。”  
“你的地方还是我的？”  
“抱歉？”  
“我口袋里有把钥匙，能打开楼上某个小房间的门——别问我怎么弄到的。”  
“我没说今晚打算和你睡——”  
“拜托！你的脚尖一直朝向我，你不停活动手臂让自己看上去更大型一些，你不常找人搭讪，等了四杯酒的时间才下决心向我开口——别打断我，Grant，我会读肢体语言，也不是个只顾喝酒的醉鬼。所以，现在最重要的问题是，你的地方还是我的？”  
Grant望着Tony，眼神复杂，让人忍不住想要伸手去抚摸他眉间的皱纹。  
“时间不等人，”Tony继续说，“就像你说的，可能明天我就把自己的小命弄丢了。”  
Grant抬起了下巴，这让他看上去像是个决斗前的牛仔。  
“你能走吗？”他问。  
“这我可不保证。”Tony说，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

 

Tony Stark最痛恨的三件事：早上九点以前的电话，空掉的咖啡杯，分不清工作时间和休息时间的笨蛋上司.  
所以你可以想象当他在早上六点钟被Maria Hill的电话吵醒时，心情是多么的糟糕。  
“耶稣在上！”Tony咒骂着，从床边地板上的裤子口袋里挖出手机，按下通话键。  
“很好，你还活着，”Maria的声音传来，“Stark探员。”  
“也祝你早上好，Maria.”Tony揉着眼睛，“还有，我只是你的顾问。”  
“谁在那儿？”身边的男人迷迷糊糊地问，摸索着找到Tony的腰，伸手搂住他。  
“给我一分钟，”Tony冲听筒里说，转向男人，“嘿，放开我，我们说好不搂抱的。”  
“现在太早，不适合争论。”男人回答，依然闭着眼睛。  
“不搂抱，哈？”Maria在听筒里说。  
“闭嘴。”  
“希望你不会被‘搂抱先生’耽误太久而错过今晚的任务。”  
“我甚至不记得他的名字。”  
“如果你是在试图让我安心，那你做得可真够糟糕的。”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
“总而言之，”Maria叹了口气，“带着你的玩具准时出现，Barton和Nomanoff会掩护你。”说完，她挂掉了电话。  
“你不记得我的名字？”男人睁开眼睛问。  
“没错，也不打算记得。”Tony挣脱怀抱，光着脚跳到地毯上把衣服一件件捡起来。  
“Grant，”男人说，“我叫Grant.”  
“感谢你昨晚做的一切，大兵，”Tony凑过来匆匆吻了一下他的脸颊，“我会打电话给你的。”  
“你没有我的号码。”  
“再会！”Tony皱着鼻子，抱着一堆衣服离开了卧室。

 

“我以为你们会有更多人的。”Tony说，环顾着旧仓库。  
“我以为你会更高，不过显然上帝有奇妙的办事风格。”Bucky回答，另一个高高瘦瘦的棕发男孩小声笑了出来。  
说真的，为什么一个黑帮副手要自称Bucky？这名字会激起人们心底的恐惧吗？还有那个看起来还是未成年的小家伙是怎么回事？  
“哈哈，非常风趣。”Tony翻了个白眼，“好事情是，我们是来交易的而不是来盲眼约会的。”  
“那我们还在等什么？”Bucky朝桌上的箱子执意。  
“给魔术师一点尊重！”  
“你不是魔术师，你是个军火商。”Peter纠正。  
“我更喜欢称自己是发明家兼商人。”Tony打开密码锁，“我制造玩具，孩子们从我这里买玩具，交易双方都满意。”  
Bucky从鼻子里发出哼哼声。  
“嘿，大个子！你有你擅长的事情，”Tony伸手戳了戳Bucky的左臂，然后又点了点自己的太阳穴，“而我有我擅长的。”  
“再碰我一下，你会只能带着一只手离开这里。”  
“看在上帝的份上！开心点！”Tony感叹，把箱子转过来，“Ta-da！”  
“就这些？”令人尴尬的两秒钟沉默后，Bucky这样问。  
“抱歉我不是很懂你想说什么？”Tony尖酸地回应。  
“两把手枪一支火箭筒？这就是我们等了一个月的成果？”  
“OK,” Tony指着他，“你得停止说话了。”  
“把你的蠢手指从我的脸前拿开。”  
“你最好按他说的做，”Peter好心地提醒。  
“先生们，让我用我愚蠢的手指——看，它们还会比引号呢！——为你们展示Stark军工最先进的武器发明。”Tony拿起一把枪托上雕刻着古怪花纹的手枪，“容我向您介绍——41号，‘骸骨’。”  
“你给它们起名字了？”Peter插嘴。  
“我举着一把枪，最好别打断我说话。”  
“抱歉。”Peter举起手表示投降。  
“41号，‘骸骨’，”Tony重复，“你梦中才能拥有的速度和机动性。9毫米口径，全长185毫米，重0.52千克，弹匣容量17发。结构简单，易于组装，但是有着远超54式手枪的杀伤力，能击穿40米以外的5毫米厚钢板。”  
“为什么要叫它骸骨？”  
“因为我发明了它，”Tony朝Peter眨了眨眼睛，把骸骨丢给他，“而我喜欢这名字。”  
“酷！”Peter欢呼，开始将它飞快地拆卸又组装起来，这小子双手很敏捷。  
“这个老姑娘的名字是什么？”Bucky问，举起那支火箭筒。  
“38号，‘浩克克星’。”  
“浩克？”Bucky扬起了眉毛，“漫画里的绿巨人？”  
“没错！”Tony开心地拍了拍他的肩膀，“这么说吧，如果浩克正向你狂奔而来，你会希望手里握着的是这支老姑娘！”  
“听上去是我们需要的。”Bucky说，用双手交换着感受火箭筒的重量。  
“最末但是最重磅的，也是我个人最喜欢的一把，”Tony拿起最后一支精巧的小手枪，“17号，‘破心者’——5.7毫米口径，20发实弹弹匣，更短的枪管和更可怕的穿透力。钢盔，防弹衣，防弹车——目前警察的装备没有可以阻挡它的。子弹经过特殊设计，穿透皮肤后会产生显著的螺旋放射形伤口，能立刻剥夺对手的行动能力——总而言之，名副其实的‘破心者’。”  
“试试它的威力，”Bucky说，“如果它真的如你所说那么有效，我想我们可以达成交易了。”  
“太棒了！” Tony咧开嘴角，举起枪对准门口，模仿射击的姿势，“你们想要多少？”  
“你能在一个月内造多少？”  
Tony刚要回答，突然铁门被打开了，开门者愣了一下，停在门口。  
一个高个子金发男人站在门口的阴影里，胸口被手持‘破心者’的Tony瞄准。  
“该死！”Bucky咒骂，举起‘浩克克星’对准Tony。  
“放下枪！你以为你在干什么？！”Peter喊，用‘骸骨’顶住Tony的后脑勺。  
“你没开保险，傻瓜。”Tony纠正，然后立刻恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。  
“多谢。”Peter打开了保险，“我是说，放下枪！”  
“这是个该死的误会！”Tony把枪扔到桌上，举起手放在后脑勺上，“天煞的巧合！概率之神今天恨我！”  
“没事了，Steve。”Bucky说，但是没有收起武器，“这是我们新找到的武器供应商，我和你提到过的那个Stark，显然脑子不怎么好使。”  
Steve？  
等一下，脑子不好使？！  
嘿——  
“没关系，”Steve的声音中带着笑意，“我和Stark先生之前已经见过面了。”  
他往前走了一步，出现在仓库的灯光里。  
“Grant？”Tony说，张大了嘴巴。


	2. Chapter 2

“我喜欢这家伙。”Steve说，抚摸着破心者造成的花瓣形弹孔。  
“你是指枪还是指那个满嘴跑火车的混蛋？”Logan抱着手臂靠在墙壁上。  
“当然是指枪！你都没和他说过话，你怎么知道他是混蛋？”  
“我能闻到他身上的骗子气息。别和他混在一起。”  
“我不是傻瓜，我有自己的判断。”  
“不能认同。”Logan灭掉雪茄，“你总是相信错误的人。如果没有我和Bucky，你早就成为Schmidt的枪下亡魂了。”  
“我相信你和Bucky，这让我看上去是个蠢货吗？”  
“没错，蠢得惊人。”  
“我也爱你，Logan。”  
“我不是在开玩笑，Steve，”Logan换上了严肃的语调，“神盾和九头蛇都对复仇者虎视眈眈，我们现在是兵临城下。”  
“而新的武器或许会是我们获胜的关键。”Steve把破心者递给他，“为什么不试一试呢？你会喜欢上它的。”  
“虚有其表，”Logan皱起鼻子，“我喜欢结实可靠的大家伙。”  
“那我决定它是我的新宠了。”Steve耸了耸肩膀，把枪别在腰侧。  
“你到底是怎么认识那家伙的？”  
“你不会想知道的。”  
“额，Steve？”Peter出现在门口，“我猜你会想要去看看他俩，Bucky又犯老毛病了。”  
“再一次？”Steve从鼻子里发出挫败的感叹，“他保证过不再这么做的。”  
“那小子吓唬人时确实很有一手。”Logan在一旁坏笑着。  
“那小子麻烦大了。”Steve哼哼，跟着Peter走了出去。  
他们走到一扇门外，听见Tony正在嚷嚷着，而Bucky正数到第三根手指。  
“中指，”Bucky用舞台剧演员一样的声音说，“事实上是最可有可无的一根，失去它不会影响你的抓握能力，也不会失去平衡性。来，握着这个杯子，现在把中指翘起来，感觉如何？是不是一点儿也没受到影响？”  
“不！！！求你了！！！”Tony怪叫。  
“无名指！”Bucky继续说，“除了把戒指放在上面我实在是想不出其他的用途，当然，反正你也没戴结婚戒指，可能现在还感受不到失去它的不便之处。你打算结婚吗？嘿，回答我的问题，点点头或者摇摇头——这样才对嘛！善意的提醒：记得跟你的未婚妻说‘嘿，亲爱的，我没有无名指，你介意我不戴戒指吗？’我想一般通情达理的姑娘们都不会嫌弃你的。”  
“放开我！！救命！！！”  
“现在，打算告诉我你是怎么认识Steve的吗？”  
“去你的！！”  
“小指！我个人最喜欢的——等我逼你把它吞下去时至少不会卡在喉咙里——”  
“我和他是在酒吧里认识的！”  
“错误答案。Steve不喜欢去酒吧，布鲁克林有家小酒吧是他的财产，但他很少去。”  
“我发誓！！”  
Bucky叹了口气，“我们应该再从脚趾开始吗？”   
“我睡了他！”  
“再说一次？”  
“我睡了他！就在昨天晚上！”  
“不开玩笑？”  
“我用上帝的名义起誓！”  
“我不信。把鞋脱掉——”  
“我睡了他！我用每一种方式睡了他！传教士，狗狗，69，骑乘——”  
“太恶心了！”Bucky抱怨。  
“好吧，我受够了。”Steve咬着牙，推开门闯进去，满脸通红的Peter跟在后面。  
“啊哈！我就知道！”Bucky指着Steve喊，被松开的Tony朝后跌进椅子里。  
“出去。”  
“我不敢相信你居然瞒着我！”Bucky不依不挠地嚷嚷，“我是你从小到大最好的朋友！你居然一直骗我说你是直的！”  
“出去！”  
“这事没完！”Bucky狠狠地瞪了他一眼，骂骂咧咧地走了出去。  
“你也出去，Peter。”  
“哦，当然！”Peter飞快地说，“你们需要什么吗？我是说，如果你们想要什么的话，我就在门口等着。关于你的性取向，Steve，它并不会改变什么——我对这个话题一点问题都没有！无论你曾把什么东西放在嘴里，我都会一直听你的命令，我保证！”  
“谢谢，Peter，你可以走了。”  
“OK，我走了，”Peter捂住嘴巴，“静悄悄地。”  
Steve锁上门，转过身来打量着Tony。  
“你还好吗？”  
“一边去。”Tony说，把脸埋在手心里。  
“你在哭吗？”  
“才怪。”  
“嘿，别被吓到了。”Steve拉过一把椅子坐在他面前，“Bucky只是喜欢吓唬人，他不会真的把你怎么样的。”  
Tony发出含糊不清的声音，让Steve忍不住想起了打呼噜的猫。  
“今天早上你才从我的床上逃走，晚上你已经认识了我的朋友，”Steve说，“接下来我们是不是应该住到一起了？”  
“去你的！”Tony抬起头怒吼，“你的朋友糟透了！”  
至少他没在哭。  
“士兵，别这么愤世嫉俗——”  
“爱操马匹的天煞大混球！”  
“文明用语，Tony。”  
“文明——你在跟我开玩笑吗？！”  
“过来，”Steve张开双手，“你需要被拥抱一下吗？这招对激动的Peter总是很有效。”  
“我不是爱闹脾气的青春期笨蛋！”  
“我听着呢！”Peter在门外说。  
“闭嘴！”Tony冲他吼，“还有你！别总是装作一副好好先生的样子，你是复仇者的老大，看在上帝的份上！你以为能骗得了我吗？”  
“我很抱歉，”Steve拉住Tony挥舞的胳膊，“到这儿来。”  
“别碰我！”Tony像触电一样挣脱开来，“我感觉被强暴了！”  
“我们已经睡过了，我已经碰过了你的每一寸皮肤，字面意思。”  
“正是我要说的！你是一直在跟踪我吗？趁我喝醉的时候把我弄到床上去，好让我死心塌地地为你们造武器？”  
“我当时不知道你就是Tony Stark.”  
“我是Tony Stark！你怎么会认不出我来？！”  
“我平时不那么关注第六页。”  
“总而言之，你是个混球！”Tony咒骂着，“我拒绝和混球在同一个房间里多呆一秒钟！”他抓起自己的外套，两步冲到门前，拉开门。  
“打算去哪儿？”Bucky在门外沉着脸问。  
“抱歉。”Tony回答，关上门退回房间里。  
“技术上来说，是你找到了我。”Steve说，“那间酒吧是我的。”  
“幸运的我！”   
“布鲁克林那么多酒吧，你偏偏走进了我的。”  
“闭嘴！”Tony高喊，“我讨厌那部电影！”  
“别激动，Tony。你还好好的，我不打算对你做什么。”  
“我没办法不激动！你把我骗上了床！你这个混球！”  
“来，喝点水。”Steve从角落里拿出一小支瓶装水丢给Tony。  
“你以为我多蠢？！”Tony把瓶子砸回来。  
“显然不比我以为的聪明。”Steve扭开瓶盖，自己喝了一口。  
“你有用老二杀死过谁吗？”Tony突然问。  
Steve被呛住了，咳嗽了半天。  
“所以答案是‘有过’？”  
“什么？不——上帝啊！你脑子里想的都是些什么？！”  
“问问总没坏处。”Tony扁了扁嘴唇，伸手在外套口袋里翻找。  
“你打算干什么？”Steve问，把手放在腰侧，按在枪柄上。  
“别紧张，大个子。”Tony找出一副黑框眼镜戴上，抽了抽鼻子。  
“噢。”Steve轻轻说。  
“什么？快停下，不准想！”Tony嚷嚷，“你真恶心！”  
看在上帝份上，快通过眼镜里的微型摄像头看清这个Rogers的样子，然后我或许就可以撤退了。  
“品味不错。”Clint通过Tony的内置式耳机评价。  
“同意。”Natasha的声音传来。  
“说真的？”Tony抱怨。  
“什么？”Steve一脸困惑。  
“闭嘴。”  
Steve耸了耸肩膀。  
“我能走了吗？”Tony问。  
“当然。”Steve朝门口示意，但神情中突然蒙上了沮丧，“请便。”  
“不行。”Natasha说，“你还没和他们谈好一个月以后能交出多少枪械。”  
“Bucky会再和我联系的对吗？”Tony加重语气问。  
“当然。”  
“可是我们不需要Bucky，”Natasha说，“我们要Rogers，别让好不容易建立起来的线索断了，Stark。”  
“这可是你用屁股换来的机会！”Clint插嘴，“字面意思！”  
“勾引他。”Natasha命令。  
“不！”  
“什么？”Steve警惕地眯起了眼睛。  
“别犯蠢，让Rogers继续和你接头，同时别让他开始怀疑你——如果你想完完整整地离开的话。”  
“我是说，”Tony强忍着怒火，做了个深呼吸，“所以这就是再见了？”  
“没错，我猜。”   
“你们有足够的资金购买我的武器吗？”  
“这件事就留给我操心吧。”Steve弯起了嘴角，“如果你还想要什么，可以在Bucky之后联系你时告诉他。”  
“那如果我想要的，是再给你打电话呢？”Tony换了语气，慢慢走到Steve面前。  
Steve抬起头望着他。  
“但是你没有我的电话号码。”  
“关于这点，我们必须做点什么。”Tony掏出一张名片插进Steve的衬衫口袋里，然后拍了拍他的胸口，“别弄丢了，大兵。”  
“是的，长官。”Steve咧开嘴笑。  
“OK，我是真的要走了。”  
“等一下。”Steve沉吟了一秒钟，突然抓住Tony的外套前襟，将他拉进一个吻里。  
“这样好多了。”在唇齿交缠间，Steve喘着气说，将手指插进Tony的头发里。  
“唔。”Tony晕乎乎地回答，抓住Steve的肩膀保持平衡，发现自己不知何时已经坐到了他膝盖上。  
上帝恨我，显然。  
“该死。”Steve轻轻咒骂。  
“怎么了？”  
“我想我有点喜欢你了。”  
“这是件糟糕的事情吗？”  
“没错，”Steve认真地望着他，“如果你打算击碎我的心的话。”  
他的眼神温柔得像是晴空，但是有什么东西像子弹一样击中了Tony，突然他被恐惧淹没了。

不。

不不不不不不不不不——

“别动。”Tony小声说，将手指放在Steve脖子后面。  
“怎么——”Steve突然哼了一声，瘫软在椅子里。  
“抱歉，大个子，”Tony扶着他的身体，让他慢慢滑到地板上，“好好睡吧。”  
然后他打开窗户跳了出去。  
“支援！”Tony一边跑一边大喊，“我需要支援！”  
“发生了什么？！”  
“我把Rogers弄晕了！”  
“你为什么那么做？！”  
“我不知道！”  
“他做了什么？”  
“他望着我——”  
“他望着你？”  
“他望着我！然后我恐慌症发作了！”  
“该死！你把这次任务彻底搞砸了！”Natasha咬着牙说，“天才！！”  
“有人在追你吗？”Clint问。  
“我不知道！我想我听见了吵闹声！”  
“我看不见有人追出来，但是别停下，继续往前跑，Natasha离你不远了。”  
“没打算停！”Tony喊，跳过围栏，闯到了公路中央。  
随着一阵刺耳的刹车声，一辆车停在他面前。  
“进来！”Natasha说。  
“感谢上帝！”Tony拉开车门跳进去，“Clint呢？”  
“某个高处。”  
“我——”  
“坐稳了。”Natasha突然踩了油门，惯性让Tony的脑袋撞在座位上。  
“我很抱歉——”Tony手忙脚乱地系好安全带。  
“闭嘴！”  
“我在道歉！我很少道歉！”  
“再说一个字，”Natasha咬着牙，“我就打断你的鼻子。”  
“OK。”Tony安静了。  
“你知道我们为这个计划准备了多久吗？”过了一秒钟Natasha说。  
“很久，我猜？”  
“没错。”  
“等一下，什么计划？”  
“现在它已经毫无意义了，拜你所赐。”  
“可是——嘿！前面有个人！”  
“我知道。”  
“你不打算停下来吗？”  
“他会让路的。”Natasha说，加大了油门。  
Bucky站在公路中央，举起了武器。  
“他打算朝我们开枪了！”Tony惊呼。  
等一下——不！  
“浩克克星！他拿着浩克克星！快停下！掉头！”  
Natasha一言不发，稳稳地握住方向盘。  
“该死！该死该死该死！”Tony伸手去口袋里摸索，“上帝啊！”  
“坚持住！”Clint的声音传进耳机，“我马上就进入攻击距离了。”  
“我能远程拆卸浩克克星！”Tony喊，“程序！手机！该死的我的手机呢？！”  
现在他们的距离近得足够看清Bucky的表情了。  
“赌一把吗，Barnes？”Natasha小声说。  
Bucky眯着眼睛，按下了扳机，突然浩克克星在他的肩膀上拆分开来，零件散落了一地。  
“不！”Bucky怒吼，挥舞着手臂试图拦下他们，Natasha晃动方向盘，在最后一秒绕开了他，疾驰而去。  
“我到了！”Clint在通讯频道里喊，“需要我把他放倒吗？”  
“你还在等什么？！”Tony喊。  
“尝尝我的爆破箭头吧，冬日士兵。”Clint说，开始瞄准。  
“等一下，所有人！”Coulson的声音突然加入了通讯频道，“Rogers进入了波及范围。所有人，无论发生什么，不准开火！”  
“你在开玩笑吗？！”Clint大喊。  
“再重复一遍，不准开火！”  
“你们他妈的到底在做什么？！”Tony从座位上扭过头去看后面。  
Steve被Bucky搀扶着，朝他们的车举起手枪，正在瞄准。  
“俯下身来，蠢货！”Natasha试图按低Tony的肩膀，“他拿着破心者，你会没命的！”  
Tony没有回答，只是瞪着他们的身影——他看不清Steve的脸，但他清楚知道Steve的表情是什么。  
有那么一瞬间，Tony突然觉得Steve看到自己了。  
然后Steve垂下了手臂。

他们的车转了个弯，Steve和Bucky消失在视野里。


	3. Chapter 3

“有人想要热巧克力吗？”Tony开口。  
“热巧克力，我的屁股！”Clint说。  
“我已经道歉过了！”  
“哦耶？‘我已经道歉过了’，他说！”Clint尖酸地反驳，“‘真抱歉我害得你们都停职了！有人想要热巧克力吗？’”  
“我怎么知道这是一次未授权的行动？！这是你们自找的！”  
“我打算揍他，有其他人想要揍他吗？”Clint活动着手指走上前，Tony连忙后退了两步，撞上了桌子。  
“够了，Clint。”Coulson按住他的肩膀。  
“我想要热巧克力，Tony。”Maria好心地解围，“多加棉花糖。”  
Tony立刻猫着腰逃了出去。  
这完全不是我的错。Tony愤愤地想，翻出两个印有神盾标识的马克杯，谁知道Rogers会那样看着我？  
“Stark, Stark, Stark！”有人用唱歌般的声音感叹，靠在他旁边的柜子上。  
“一边去，Hammer，现在没心情。”  
“看这里？”  
“什么——”Tony抬起头，Justin Hammer按下了快门。  
“这就是Tony Stark的狗屎脸！”Justin哈哈大笑，“没想到你也有今天——Oops，抱歉，我不小心发给局里每个人了！”  
“去你的！”  
“你是怎么露馅的？他们威胁你了？”  
“不完全是——”  
“殴打？电击？逼供？把你和那个叫Bucky的关在同一个屋子里？”  
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
“如果我知道Steve Rogers的真实长相，复仇者早就被剿灭了。事实上，如果让我和Rogers见一面，我绝对能徒手扭断他的脖子。”  
Tony从鼻子里发出哼哼声，没有接话。  
“说真的，你们几个真有种，居然敢瞒着局长和复仇者做交易。”Justin拿起Tony的杯子喝了一口，“当然，在更多人的眼里，你们几个只是疯得无药可救了。Osborn就应该以通敌罪把你们统统关起来！”  
“这是个幌子，傻瓜，”Natasha说，走进茶水间，“是为了把复仇者一网打尽。”  
“我拒绝和两个疯子待在同一个房间里。”Justin说，把杯子塞回Tony手里，“谢谢你的热巧克力，Stark，尽管你是个蠢货菜鸟。Nomanoff，你有我的号码，如果你想要找我一起干点什么事情的话，欢迎给我电话。”  
Tony瞪着他，Natasha选择无视他，Justin做了个花哨的手势，推门离开了。  
“这不是个幌子，”Natasha转头对他说，“我们不打算把复仇者一网打尽。”  
“抱歉？”  
“不然你以为我们为什么瞒着Osborn？”  
“我不明白。”  
“跟我来，回会议室说话。”  
“我非常不喜欢这种被队友蒙在鼓里的感觉。”  
“很好，没人喜欢当你的队友。”Natasha从鼻子里哼哼着，“恐慌症发作，真经典。”  
Tony无言以对，端着巧克力和她一起回到会议室。  
“谢谢，Tony。”Maria接过杯子。  
“你忘了棉花糖——她只提了一个条件，然后你忘记了。”Clint评价，“上帝呀，你真的很蠢，对不对？”  
“你是个混球，Barton。”  
“总而言之，Tony，”Coulson发话，“这件事并非无法补救。”  
“我们都被停职了！要怎么补救？”  
“你忘了这是一次未授权行动了吗？我们可以继续私底下干。”Maria说。  
“原定一个月以后的交易继续有效。”Coulson说，“你最好赶紧开始造玩具。”  
“没错，就好像他们还愿意和我合作似的，”Tony抽了抽鼻子，“在我攻击了Rogers然后差点撞死Barnes后。”  
“这就是下一步计划的关键，”Coulson说，“是你发挥优势的时候了，Tony。我们需要你做出点牺牲。”  
Tony一脸警惕地望着他，“你叫我‘Tony’而不是‘Stark’，这个牺牲一定非常大，对不对？”  
“‘大’确实是个合适的形容词。”Clint插嘴。  
“我们需要你和Rogers再睡一次。”Natasha说。

 

“你是无法战胜的，”Tony瞪着前方，做了个深呼吸，“你能做到这个。”  
“你用了须后水吗？”Natasha在耳机里问。  
“你带了安全套和润滑剂吗？”Clint问。  
“别给他太大压力，”Maria指责，“他现在需要我们保持安静。”  
“没错，抱歉，伙计，”Clint说，“别有压力。”  
“谢谢！”Tony感叹。  
“你剃比基尼线了吗？”两秒钟后Clint又问。  
“你想要亲自来检查一遍吗？”Tony怒吼，两个行人转过头看了他一眼，加快脚步离开了。  
“用那种态度可没办法勾引到复仇者的老大，年轻的先生。”  
“你们都是烂人。”Tony说，“我不敢相信我被你们说服来干这种事了！”  
“你和他睡过一次了，你能够做到和他睡第二次。”  
“我打赌他现在很想拧断我的脖子！”  
“或者另一种发泄方式，如果你知道我在说什么的话。”  
“没错，还有什么比狂野的愤怒性爱更火辣的呢？！”Clint忍住笑。  
“OK，我不干了！”Tony说，扯松领带转身就走。  
一颗子弹击中了他脚边的路面，碎石飞溅。  
“转身进去。”Natasha在耳机里命令，“不然下一发击中的地方绝对会让你想念一辈子。”  
“你们不能这样对我！肯定有其他方式能和他们重新接上头！”  
“如果你上次没有犯傻的话，我们就不用走到这一步，不是吗？”Natasha冷冷地说。  
“你这是敲诈！”  
“转身进去，别让我重复第二遍！”  
Tony转过身，慢慢地走向酒吧。灯箱上的“Paris”在夜空中天真无害地闪烁着，但对Tony来说简直堪比地狱大门。  
“我恨法国人。”Tony小声抱怨。  
“好事是你不用去睡一个法国人，”Maria说，“Steve Rogers是个非常美式的纽约客。”  
“我要怎么睡了他？”  
“很简单！”Clint说，“找到他，狠狠摇晃你的屁股，肆无忌惮地使用狗狗眼，抓住机会给他一个终生难忘的口活，直到他同意原定交易继续执行才准他射出来！”  
“你没在帮忙，Clint。”Natasha打断他，“总之，见到他，然后你就知道该怎么做了。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“你说呢，Tony？恐慌症发作不是一个巧合。”  
Tony琢磨着那句话，推开了门。

酒吧和三天前几乎一模一样，稀稀落落的顾客，昏暗的灯光，老旧的音乐，一个女人无精打采地坐在吧台的角落里。  
Tony环视了一周，没有看到Steve。  
突然他没了主意，接下来怎么办？在这里坐一晚直到Steve出现吗？  
“来点什么，先生？”当他在吧台前坐下来的时候酒保这样问。  
“你们老板最喜欢什么酒？”  
“他最常点的是杜松子酒。”  
“那就是我今晚要喝的。”

Tony摇晃着玻璃杯，看着液体在灯光下反射的光线。Steve第一次吻他时，嘴里就是杜松子酒的味道吗？他记不清了，当时他醉得太厉害，以至于都忘记了自己是怎么到床上去的。但他记得Steve的手在他身上游走，记得Steve宽阔背部的肌肉触感，记得当Steve试图进入他时他疼得小声啜泣，而Steve在他耳边喃喃说着什么，一边温柔地吻他的耳朵和脖子。之后的事情就一片混乱了，他们做了好几次，那是个非常棒的夜晚。  
如果他们是在其他的情况下认识，他不是复仇者，他也不是神盾特工，或许现在事情会完全不同。  
“毫无进展？”Clint问。  
“说实话，我很惊讶你居然坚持了这么久不说话。”Tony轻轻笑着。  
“把你的屁股从椅子上挪起来，坐到Rogers的老二上去！”  
“你在毁掉这个时刻，Clint，”Tony抬起头四处张望，“说真的，我开始喜欢上这个酒吧的装潢了。”  
“我们不是让你来欣赏酒吧装潢的，你有更重要的任务在身，别忘了！”  
“你们三个轮流在我耳朵里提醒我，怎么可能忘掉？”  
突然他的电话响了，屏幕上显示的是一个陌生号码。  
“Tony？”Steve的声音。  
“天哪，Steve！”Tony惊呼，耳机里立刻安静了。  
“Tony，你为什么在我的酒吧里？”  
“我想见你，你在哪里？”  
“不在酒吧，显然。”  
“嘿，别挂电话——”Tony掏出酒钱放在桌上，往门口走去，“我在大街上了，你能看到我吗？”  
“你想要什么？”  
“来见我！这很重要！”  
“你在乞求原谅吗？”  
“不！我没做错什么！”  
“你攻击了我。”  
“那是因为我想我喜欢上你了，”Tony咬着牙说，“这把我吓坏了！”  
电话那头沉默了。  
“来见我，这很重要。”Tony重复，一边祈祷着，“你想要武器，我给你武器！一个月以内！”  
Steve继续沉默了一会儿，然后挂断了电话。  
Tony连忙试图拨回去，无人接听。  
“该死！”他咒骂着，“伙计们，你们能追踪到那个电话吗？”  
“通话时间太短，无法追踪。”Natasha说。  
“我再一次搞砸了，对不对？”  
“不是你的错。”Clint说，“不过如果我是你的话——‘我想给你免费口活’绝对比‘我想我喜欢上你了’更有效！”  
“该死该死该死！”  
“我以为你今晚不想和他睡。”Maria评价。  
“当然——”突然Tony愣住了。  
Bucky站在他面前。  
“告诉你的朋友们，”Bucky说，“你的额头已经被我的狙击手瞄准了，如果你的朋友们打算向我开枪的话，你会先于我挨子弹。”  
“你听到他说的了，伙计们？”Tony小声说，举起双手。  
“告诉Barnes他很安全，而且，”Natasha回答，“他会付出代价的。”  
“我的朋友们答应不伤害你。”Tony说。  
“很好，耳机给我。”  
Tony取出内置式耳机交给Bucky。  
“无论谁在听，”Bucky对着耳机说，“去干你们自己！”  
然后他把耳机捏碎了。  
“你打算杀了我吗？”Tony吞了口唾沫。  
“你的记性不是太好。”Bucky脱下手套，“还记得Steve怎么说的吗？关于枪械的进一步交易计划，你等着我来联系你。”  
“Steve还说，如果我还想要什么的话，可以在你联系我时告诉你。”  
“OK，”Bucky做了个手势，“你想要什么？”  
“我想要见Steve。”  
Bucky眯起眼睛打量了他几秒钟，没有回答。  
“带我去见Steve，”Tony重复，看着Bucky的眼睛，“这就是我想要的。”  
“我得先弄晕你。”Bucky说，掏出枪。  
“你就不能往我脑袋上套个黑袋子吗？就像其他黑帮的做法一样？”  
“复仇者不是其他黑帮，”Bucky说，“而且我更喜欢我的方式。”  
Tony刚想反驳，脑袋上就挨了一枪托。  
他陷入了黑暗。


	4. Chapter 4

Tony突然坐了起来，喉咙里发出呼噜声，晕头晕脑地往外走。  
“你去哪儿？”有人说，拉住他的手把他牵回来。  
“头痛。”Tony哼哼，揉着后脑勺，过了好几秒钟才渐渐清醒过来。  
他在一个小卧室里，和Steve一起坐在床上。  
“你觉得惊讶吗？”Steve说，把一袋冰豆子按在他脑袋上。  
“我在你床上。”Tony评价。  
“显然如此。”  
“我穿着你的衣服。”  
“很高兴你注意到了。”  
“我为什么穿着你的衣服？你对我干了什么？”  
“放松，Tony，”Steve帮他扶住冰豆子，“他们只是想确保你身上没有追踪设备，把你的衣物处理掉了。事实上我也没料到这一点，Bucky只是冲过来大喊‘生日惊喜！’，然后我就在床上找到了你。”  
“今天是你生日？”  
“当然不是，他只是欠我一份生日礼物。”  
“我的手机？”  
“你可以在酒吧里找回它。”  
“噢。”  
“所以，”Steve耸了耸肩膀，“现在怎么说？”  
“什么？”  
“无论发生什么，你总是能想办法回到我身边，对不对？”  
“别自我炫耀！我只是来谈交易的——”  
“我记得有个人在电话里说他喜欢上我了，你知道他是谁吗？”  
“我总是忘记你是个混蛋，Rogers。”  
“你为了我这个混蛋剃了比基尼线，如果我没看错的话。”  
“我现在要装作没听见那句话。”Tony扭过头环顾四周，“所以，这就是你住的地方？我还在纽约吗？”  
“没错，我在布鲁克林的公寓。”  
“你不是复仇者的老大吗？难道打劫富人不够你住个可以眺望中央公园的屋子？”  
“我喜欢这里，这是我长大的房子。”  
“足够公平了。”Tony耸了耸肩膀，“那么，在你的幻想里，我现在会在做什么？”  
“抱歉？”  
“我在你童年的卧室里，穿着你的旧T恤，别告诉我你没幻想过这一点。”  
“这是个暗示吗？”  
“如果你觉得是的话，它就是。”Tony把冰豆子扔到一边，把手放在Steve的腰上。  
“Tony.”Steve说，按住他的肩膀。  
“怎么了？我做错什么了吗？我可以重新再来一遍——”  
“我们在干什么？”  
“按照原计划，我得给你个口活，直到你答应继续和我们交易才让你射出来。”  
“那就是你们的计划？”  
“是个非常好的计划，如果我不得不评价的话。”  
“不是说你的提议不吸引人——”  
“但是。”Tony翻了个白眼。  
“但是，”Steve加重语气，“这不是我想要的。”  
“谢谢你这么诚实，”Tony收回了手，“这一点儿也不伤人！”  
“别误会我，我必须弄清楚这一点。”Steve按住他的脖子后方，“看着我的眼睛告诉我，你们为什么要坚持完成交易？”  
“我能给你个免费口活然后我们就把这个问题抛诸脑后吗？”  
Steve思考了一会儿，“躺下。”  
“难道不应该是你躺下？”  
“别让我重复第二遍。”Steve把另一只手放在Tony腰上。  
“我——”  
突然Tony感到Steve的双手开始朝不同方向施力，然后他就平躺在床上，Steve压在他上方。  
“你怎么做到的？”Tony问，吞了口唾沫。  
“这不是你现在最应该担心的。”Steve说，把手放在Tony肚子上，“小心回答我的问题，不然会有后果。”  
“这算什么？堪比前戏的逼供？”  
“如果你觉得是的话，它就是。”  
“你不能这么做——”  
“这是你给我的灵感。”  
“可是——  
“第一个问题，”Steve打断他，“你是谁？”  
“我们现在真的要玩这个？”  
Steve抬起了眉毛。  
“好吧，”Tony叹了口气，“Tony Stark，Stark军工的所有者，军火商。”  
“第二个问题，在你耳机另一头的是什么人？”  
“如果我说是神盾的人的话，你会逼我吞掉破心者吗？”  
“不会，因为我碰巧很喜欢破心者，”Steve哼了一声，“但是我不能保证Bucky不会逼你吞掉点其他什么，你知道，他对浩克克星被拆掉这件事很愤怒。”  
“不！不要Bucky！求你了！”  
“那就乖乖回答我——第三个问题，你为什么会和神盾的人有联系？”  
“我只是为他们提供武器！”  
“错误答案。”Steve说，左手往下移动，“你其实是个特工，对不对？”  
“不！我只是个顾问——Holy crap！你在干什么？！”  
“我警告过你会有后果的。”Steve说，把手伸进Tony的裤子。  
“停下！上帝啊！唔——”  
“你喜欢这样？”Steve说，用拇指擦过马眼。Tony惊呼一声，上身从床上弹了起来，伸手搂住Steve的脖子。  
“规则不是这样的，士兵。”Steve说，挣脱Tony的怀抱，用空着的右手把Tony的双腕固定在床头。  
“我没有撒谎！”Tony抗辩，眼中水雾缭绕。  
“我只是不喜欢你的答案。下一个问题——躺好别动——你们想要从复仇者这里得到什么？”  
“我们不想逮捕你们——Jesus！慢一点——你不能这样对我！”  
“回答我。”  
“我拒绝——”Tony突然爆发出一阵呻吟，颤抖着把头埋在自己肩膀里。  
“我还在等答案，Tony.”  
“我们需要复仇者的帮助——求求你，快停下——”  
“继续说。”  
“我们在策划一场兵变，我们需要复仇者的武力——天哪，我要来了！”  
Steve的左手突然停止了，转而捏住Tony的下巴。  
该死搞什么！！！我不敢相信他居然这么做了！！！  
“睁开眼睛看着我。”Steve严肃地说，“你们打算暗杀Norman Osborn局长？”  
“不要停下来！”Tony央求，“我马上要到了！”  
“错误答案，再一次。”Steve说，按住Tony的肚子，阻止了他试图抬起身子在Steve身上磨蹭的企图。  
“你这个天煞大混球！去你的！你会遭报应的——”  
“错误，错误，错误。”  
“是的，我们打算杀了Osborn，但不是暗杀！我们要通过一次行动彻底清除他在神盾的势力！这次行动以用新型武器武装复仇者为开始，暗中布局引发复仇者进攻神盾，最终以你用破心者往Osborn脑袋里送一颗子弹为结束——该死的！你现在得到答案了，快解开裤子干我，立刻，马上！”  
“别着急，Tony，我还有一个问题——”  
“说真的？！在我硬成这样的时候你还想知道什么？！你为什么不立刻杀了我——”  
“复仇者接下了你们的委托，但是有一个条件——”Steve望着他，“做我的男友，Tony Stark。”  
Tony愣住了。  
“成交？”Steve继续问。  
Tony瞪着他的蓝眼睛说不话来。  
“看来你还没被说服。”Steve叹了口气，俯下身亲吻了他。  
Steve布料粗糙的裤子，坚硬的皮带，柔软的衬衫，温暖的腹肌，依次擦过Tony的坚挺。下一秒，汹涌的高潮淹没了Tony。他在Steve的双唇之间尖叫着，剧烈地颤抖，把自己身上的旧T恤和Steve的衬衫都弄湿了。  
“我把这理解为‘成交’？”Steve用鼻子磨蹭着Tony的鬓角，轻轻笑着。  
Tony用力地点头，把脸埋在Steve脖子里，咬住他的衬衫领子哼哼着。  
“非常高兴我们达成一致了，Stark先生。”Steve说，松开对Tony的禁锢，在枕头下摸索，“想要庆祝吗？”  
Tony睁开眼看到他手里的润滑剂，从喉咙里发出带着哭腔的哀叹。  
“别担心，Tony。我发誓我会温柔的，”Steve低下头吻他，“你现在是我的男友了。”

“看在上帝的份上！”Tony咒骂，跌跌撞撞地去开门，震耳欲聋的门铃声给他伴奏。  
“很好，你还活着。”Clint说。  
“我现在没法和你吵嘴。”Tony把脑袋靠在门框上，“我已经一天一夜没睡了。”  
“你在干什么？纵欲过度？”  
“我倒希望！不幸的是，我在赶着造武器——拜你们所赐！”  
“如果你打算把自己弄死的话，先跟我们说一声，免得我们在全纽约开展地毯式搜索寻找凶手——就像上次你被Bucky绑架后一样。”  
“我已经道过歉了，再说我回来后给你们每个人都发了短信！”  
“在你消失三天之后！”Clint又开始激动了，“你知道Coulson把我们每个人都大骂了一通吗？”  
“他们拿走了我的手机！”  
“那三天里都发生了什么？”  
“不关你的事。”Tony的声音变小了。  
“我很抱歉，哥们儿。”Clint拍了拍他的肩膀，“如果你接受过这方面的训练的话会好很多。嘿，万一你想找我聊聊的话，我随时效劳——事实上，现在就可以，你有啤酒吗？”说着他挤开Tony闯进了屋子，把自己埋进冰箱翻找。  
“当然，请进。”Tony翻了个白眼。  
“向我倾诉吧！不要遗留任何细节！”Clint舒服地坐进Tony的沙发里，把脚架在茶几上，拉开了一罐啤酒。  
“我还是去车间好了。别吃光我的冰箱！”Tony警告，扶着墙壁离开了起居室。  
“别错过机会！能找到我作为你的倾诉对象是你的幸运！”Clint在他后面喊。  
事实证明，有Clint在确实是幸运的——多亏了他，Tony才没有在昏睡在工作台上后被忘了关的喷灯烧死。  
“你看上去像是狗屎。”Clint评价，举着灭火器。  
“谢谢你的观察力！”Tony咳嗽着，全身被粉末覆盖。  
“去洗个澡，我请你出去喝咖啡！”  
“说真的？”  
“你为什么看起来这么惊讶？我是个和善的好人！”  
“没错。”Tony哼哼。  
“你知道，Hammer在你失踪时问起过你了。”当他们买好咖啡走在回去的路上时，Clint这样说。  
“我安全回来的消息是不是让他遗憾极了？”Tony两口喝光了自己的咖啡，盯着Clint的杯子。  
“总有一天，你会死在咖啡杯前。”Clint说，把自己的杯子递给他。  
“我会是个幸福的死人。”  
“说真的，你到底做了什么让复仇者答应出手清除Osborn势力？我们为此开了个赌局呢，我想弄些内部消息！”  
“凭借我天才的谈判技巧，和战无不胜的人格魅力。”  
Clint扬起了眉毛。  
“然后我睡了他。”  
Clint做了个不置可否的表情，他俩继续往前走。  
“你觉得Rogers这个人怎么样？”过了一会儿，Tony问。  
“难对付的敌人，可靠的盟友。”  
“我是说，作为一个朋友的话——”  
“你是说，你想要和他成为朋友？”Clint停下了脚步，一脸警惕。  
“‘朋友’并不是个确切的称呼——”  
“他是复仇者的老大，Tony。”  
“但你们自己也说过，他不算是个坏人——复仇者确实干过很多和政府及神盾对抗的麻烦事，但是他们没有伤害过平民——如果抢劫富人不算的话——”  
“上帝啊！你喜欢上他了！”Clint瞪大眼睛惊呼，“你完全喜欢上他了！”  
“快闭嘴！”  
“站在那儿别动！我得打电话给Nat！让她把理智揍回你的脑袋——”  
“住手，蠢货！”  
“你喜欢上了复仇者的老大，你才是那个蠢货！喂，Natasha？我们需要你！”  
“把电话给我！”Tony跳过去抢Clint的手机。   
“我知道你在工作！”Clint不理他，兀自对着听筒说，“但是现在Tony有个大麻烦事！”  
“我没有麻烦！”Tony冲着听筒喊，“别听他胡说！”  
“他爱上了Rogers！”  
“我没有！Barton在发疯！”  
“她马上过来。”Clint结束了通话，满脸幸灾乐祸，“等着被揍吧！”  
“你这个叛徒！”  
突然一辆车停在了路边，车窗摇下来，露出Bucky的脸。  
“我能打断一下吗，姑娘们？”  
“该死！”Clint喊，手里已经多了把手枪。Bucky也举着枪瞄准他的裆部。  
“他为什么瞄准我的老二？”Clint不自在地问。  
“因为你的脸太丑了，我的子弹会在击中它之前哭着调头飞走的。”Bucky漫不经心地回答，“嘿，Tony。”  
“伙计们，这是在大街上。”Tony提醒，超不远处尖叫着躲避的行人示意。  
“快跑，Tony！”Clint低声说，“躲进大楼，随便哪一桩！Natasha马上就到！”  
“额——”Tony挠着后脑勺。  
“该死的蠢货！你没听见我说话吗？！”  
“Bucky, Clint,”Tony介绍，“Clint, Bucky.”  
“你的朋友比你更讨厌。”Bucky说，Clint危险地眯起了眼睛。  
“你为什么来了？”Tony问。  
“技术上来说，我是来绑架你的。而事实上来说，”Bucky翻了个白眼，“Steve想你了。”  
“他为什么不能像个正常人那样打电话给我？”Tony说，无法控制地咧嘴笑着。  
“你为什么不自己问他？”Bucky抽了抽嘴角，“你才是他的男友！”  
“等一下！”Clint大吼， “谁能跟我说说现在是什么情况吗？！”  
“别告诉他，”Bucky说，“我喜欢看他满脸惊恐的样子。”  
“额，亲爱的Clint，”Tony说，“我或许漏掉一两件事情忘记告诉你了——”  
“比如你现在是在自愿吸Rogers的老二？”Clint尖叫，挥舞着双手，然后立刻意识到自己做了什么，赶紧又举枪对准Bucky。  
“我没告诉你是因为害怕你会揍我！”  
“赌上你的屁股我会揍你！你疯了吗？和Rogers约会？！”  
“Steve是个完美的男友！”Bucky抗辩。  
“而且我不敢相信你居然瞒着我！”Clint不理他，继续吼叫，“我是你最好的朋友！”  
“你不是我最好的朋友！你每天都发誓要杀了我！”  
“无论如何，”Bucky打断他们，“我还赶时间——你介意自己走上车吗，Tony？”  
“待在那儿别动，Tony！”Clint说。  
“放松，Clint。我会没事的。”  
“如果你敢上车的话我就杀了你！”  
“看到了？你每天都发誓要杀了我！”  
“那是因为我关心你！你这个蠢屁股！”  
“嘿，Tony！我说我赶时间的时候不是在开玩笑，快进来！我还有个私人银行要抢。”Bucky不耐烦地插嘴。  
“你还要打晕我吗？”  
“别犯傻，Steve叮嘱过不让我弄晕你，或者威胁你，或者吓唬你——Jesus，你现在简直就是他最爱的芭比了！”Bucky抱怨着，从车窗里丢出一个东西，“戴上这个！”  
Tony接住它，发现那是一个黑色的头套，边缘有一行白色小字。

来我这儿，破心者

“这个混球。”Tony自言自语，傻笑着。  
“你的笑容让我想哭，”Clint皱着鼻子，“字面意思！”  
“就像你说的，Steve是可靠的盟友！我会没事的。”Tony拍了拍他的肩膀，拉开车门坐进去，“代我向Natasha道歉，害她白跑了一趟？”  
Clint茫然地点点头。  
“也代我向她说，”Bucky行了个告别礼，“Barnes向她致以问候！”  
说完，他踩下油门离开了，留下表情精彩的Clint在路边。  
“我们会遭报应的！” 半晌后Clint小声感叹，呆呆地望着他们离开的方向。

 

-The end-


End file.
